A Fallen Blessing
by SourPatchKid03
Summary: When Len is forced to become a servant to a vampire princess his life is changed. Day by day he tries to cope with the loss of his girlfriend. And the person responsible for her demise is none other than his little Princess Rin. His princess has an unhealthy obsession with him. Read to find out more...
1. The girl in black

**Okay so SPK03 has Come up with another story and I'm pretty happy with the result.**

**I've come up with another story idea that is new. It's not original so that's why I'm writing it.**

**Now it's Rin's turn to be the cruel one. I hope you like this one.**

**If you like vampires and don't really like servant of evil then this is your story. With that I will begin...**

**{ DISCLAIMER }**

**( I do not own Vocaloid or their characters, music and etc. )**

**just the story...**

**Story:**

**A Fallen Blessing**

**Chapter 1**

**"The girl in black"**

* * *

"Len, will you kiss me?" The princess asked her loyal servant.

Her servant turned his head to the left avoiding eye contact with the girl. With her head rested on his lap she grimaced at the fact he was turning shades of red.

"What's the matter darling Len? Are you angry at me?" She asked again with her big blue eyes gazing up at him.

"No, I...just..." He began still unable to look at her.

"Is it because I killed her?" Innocently the childish girl continued caressing his balled fist. Len stayed silent, his silence immediately told the princess all.

In an instant she sat up and back handed the sobbing boy.

"God-damn it Len! You're mine and you know that!", tears began flooding the princesse's eyes.

"I had to kill her. She was in the way of our love!" She shouted at him.

The servant remained on the ground lifeless as the princess crawled to his side.

"I'm starved do your duty." She complained, giving him a playful poke in the ribs.

He flinched waiting for her palm to make like a whip and smack.

Yet the slap never came her hands stayed at her sides. Then he noticed tears being wiped away.

"Len, why do you hate me? I adore you?" She bawled with her hands pressed against her seeing holes.

Her servant feeling guilty did as she requested, and began preparing her meal. He exposed his neck where all his vital veins were located and picked up the crying girl. Once he placed her head on his shoulder, her dinner was served.

"Rin..." He let out a little whisper as his master was draining him gradually.

"T-That's princess to y,you." She corrected in between laps of his sweet blood.

His spoiled princess would suck him dry till his eyes rolled back in his skull. Her tiny fingers dug into his back painfully as she kept hungrily devouring him. His body convulsing the harder she sucked.

"R,Rin!" His voice frantically called out fearing he was on deaths doorstep.

"Princess!" She commanded while his eyes were glazing over.

"R..." He gasped forcing himself to remain conscience till she became merciful and released him.

Sadly, she was not going to free him until she had taken in every drop.

"P-Please mercy." The boy pleaded desperate to at least conjure up some kind of blood flow.

His master removed her fangs from his throbbing neck easily.

Instead of wiping the blood off her mouth,she pressed her lips against the helpless servant's.

Almost instantaneously he reacted, for he was starved for so long; he attacked her.

He licked her blood stained lips like a wolf enjoying the blood, all the while his eyes turned red.

All the blood on her face vanished like she planned.

Her servant's eyes were a beautiful ruby just like her eyes.

"You done licking me like the dog you are?" She questioned him with a smile in her voice.

He snapped back into reality and realized what she made him do again.

"W-Why do you do this to me?!", he yelled shakily.

"Because, I love you darling Len." She replied sweetly taking his hand in hers.

"Well, I don't love you." He said bluntly, expressionless.

When that last comment reached her ears she slapped him harder this time.

This time she left a red mark forming on his left cheek.

"T-Take that back!" She yelled with her hand ready to deliver another blow.

"Never!" He responded coldly warning her now.

"Don't make me kill you like I did her!" The princess raised her voice,furious.

"Good, I'd rather be dead rotting with my beloved than be with you!" He attacked back semi-yelling at the little girl.

"Well, she's gone from existence! And I'm proud to be the person who ended her pathetic life!" Pride sounded in her tone for she was glad to kill his one love.

"You're a monster!" He broke down recalling the gorgeous maiden who claimed his heart.

"As are you!" She hissed with venom, this time reaching him.

Her small hands wandered his face touching the fangs she gave him.

"You turned me into your despicable race two months ago!" He screamed, tears streaming down his face.

"Doesn't matter!", she screamed so loud her voice cracked.

"You're stupid." He said trying to hold back his tears.

It could not be helped, he thought to himself.

Rin cupped his face and smiled at the fact their pointless quarrel was over.

Len kept crying unable to succumb to the fact that she was gone forever.

But, what was worse was that he couldn't obliterate an adolescent child; that was responsible.

No matter how difficult it is to suffer with his lovers loss.

He could never bring himself to kill a child that is addicted to oranges and is afraid of the dark.

Yet he felt at fault to be kind to her for kindness was a quality that love taught him.

"Len, why do you loathe me?!" His princess cried out letting tears fall so easily.

"I don't hate you. Come here." He said dead panning.

Like a hurt child she ran into him knocking him to the ground.

She cried worse than before holding onto him for dear life.

Her frail body shook in his arms, every time she took in a sharp inhale.

She wrapped her arms around him tighter each time she cried.

"I don't love you either." He whispered in her ear, hoping she didn't think anything by this.

"You're so mean!" She whined, burrowing deeper into him.

"H-Hey, I'm not mean. You're mean." He said trying to get to her to argue again.

But, then he heard her breathing steady and right away knew.

Another night he would fall asleep with a vampire princess cocooned to him like a moth.

Not even sleeping on a bed, just the side of a wall.

He closed his eyes retracing how his life began in this place.

A young kid saying he was cute to the death of his girlfriend to slavery.

Well, he could not complain the princess was well kept.

She lives in a huge place with other servants and maids.

Len could not help but wonder how come her parents never show up anywhere.

The two months he had been living at her home, he would stay locked up in her room with her.

Princess Rin would constantly gawk at him and stare as if he were an exotic creature.

Sure, he was eighteen still a young man, but not some rare animal in captivity.

Len couldn't understand what was so delectable about him.

Why his girlfriend had to die because she was with him.

Also, why a fourteen year old girl wanted him so direly.

They didn't look any different, blonde, colored eyes and pale skin.

It just didn't match up, why all of this had to happen to him.

He looked down at the sleeping girl and saw that he ripped off her black lace choker again.

She was resting so peacefully with her head using his body as a cushion.

He brushed a piece of hair away from her vulnerable neck and was horrified at what he saw.

Teeth marks almost as if she was attacked or mauled by an animal.

His fingers gently touched the horrific scars along her neck line.

The scars were fleshy and a shiny pink with bumps.

These cuts must had been really deep and painful to be like that.

This is the worst kind of torture you could do to someone especially a child.

"That must had been really painful for you." He muttered to himself while thinking aloud.

"That's none...of your business." The princess stated sleepily as she nudged him.

" I won't ask. But if you do decide to tell me, I'll listen." Len murmured to the girl half awake.

"I...can't tell...it's a secret." She answered talking in her sleep.

"Who's?" He asked in his best bargaining voice.

His sleepy princess just snuggled more in his chest till getting comfortable again.

"Mine..." She cooed almost barely audible to the curious servant.

Now it was Len's job to re-link all that she said.

So, those terrible scars are all apart of a secret for Rin?

'But, what kind of monster would harm her?'Len thought to himself.

After all she is a silly, bratty kid just being a kid.

And the way the each scar felt, someone felt delight in slicing her.

Anyway what did Rin do to deserve that type of torment?

Just as Len thought that, there was a knock on the oak door.

Rin still tuckered out didn't hear the knock.

Len waited to hear another knock but it wasn't a knock.

It sounded as if someone was charging at the bedroom door.

That surely woke the princess for her eyes were wide awake.

"Not again." She grumbled getting up to answer the door.

Before answering the door she found her black choker on the floor.

She placed it around her neck carefully concealing the flaws.

"S-Sister?!", was all she said before being hugged by some girl.

An older teen girl with vibrant ash blonde hair scooped up the little princess.

"Ia!" Rin squeezed as the taller girl held her tightly.

The girls blue topaz eyes glistened in the dim light like Rin's.

Len watched Rin flail as she was glomped repeatedly.

Then another girl snuck in with hair as bright as a dandelion.

"Neru! Ia! Let go or I'll scream!" She screamed trying to push them off.

"How do you expect us to feel? We haven't seen you in practically three centuries!" Ia called out to the cowering girl.

"And Rinny who's you're friend?" Neru inquired coyly analyzing Len.

Rin practically jumping on her scared servant hugged him.

"He's my husband! Mine!" Rin yelled claiming him like an item at an auction.

Len just lifted a brow not bothering to say anything.

Ia walked up to her younger sister and placed a hand on her tiny shoulder.

"Very nice choice. I'm proud of you sis." Ia said teary eyed.

The little princess nodded with watery eyes.

"Very, very nice choice young one." Neru added to Ia's last comment.

The three girls had another group hug with Len excluded.

"I met my my husband at a bar, but I'm still with him." Neru exclaimed rubbing her cheek against Rin's.

"Eh, I met mine at a library but I might have accidentally killed him." Ia included freeing Rin from her arms.

Once released Rin scurried back to Len like a safe zone.

"Well, Rin let us get to the real reason we are here." Ia began, fiddling with her hair tie.

Neru looked serious again going back into character.

Rin hid behind her 'Pet' peeping at her siblings like a frightened kitten.

Ia and Neru sat on Rin's bed making the correct eye contact.

"You see Rin. Mom is...dead." Ia finished, but ended up; getting choked up.

* * *

**CHAPTER END:**

**/( ^ w ^ ) REVIEWS PLEASE!**

**Please tell me if you like the story so far or have any questions. I am an idiot for deleting this. At least I brought it back I guess...**


	2. Our Meet

**Okay forgive me for deleting this all of a sudden. I was not thinking right and I realized that i have to start all over again. With this new chapter hopefully you will understand why all that happened in chapter one. A main question I will answer in this "Len prisoner\Slave to Rin. If you are curious in any kind of way. Len does have a past, a rather bad start that has a positive outturn. Until Rin finds him...**

**{ DISCLAIMER }**

**( I do NOT own Vocaloid or their characters, music and Etc. )**

**Story**

**A Fallen Blessing**

**Chapter 2**

**"Our Meet"**

* * *

**Len Point of view:**

Things were never supposed to be like this. Her death, being captured and made someone's toy. Losing my freedom and rights. Seeing everyone and everything I have ever known disappear from my life all at once. The little girl I aided only once killing my love, tarnishing my life. Nothing is as it seems; it is just so entirely fucked up. 'She' was still alive when the horrible little girl shoved her into a giant oven, cooking her alive. The monster forced me to watch with tears being shed and all. I lost my voice screaming and crying the way I did. The last words she screamed to me.

"LEN!" Her awful cry before she died. The ashes in the air just scarring me for life. Never again, will I see her touching heart warming smile. Hear her melodious singing voice that calmed me. Feel her tiny hand slip into mine playfully. "Why?!" In my sleep I mumbled that repeatedly. The stench that stays in my nostrils of her ashes. My anguish, and suffering from that day on. Rin is the name of the monster that made me one of her kind.

Gumi never deserved any of this either. She was just an innocent farmer's daughter. That I happened to fall in love with. She was beautiful inside and out. There was nothing ugly about her. She was perfect. The one that I would had died for. Ever since she has died my life has never been the same. This evil little girl torments me, forces me to do things she wants. She keeps me alive just to fulfill all of her selfish _desires_.

All I did was help her one time. A single time I show my kindness to a complete stranger and all this happens. It had to me, nobody else. Fate has screwed me over for the thousandth time in life. Prying me away from my happiness.

Every single day I wish for death. Just laying there on the floor, it is all that rids my head. The only thing that drives me. What I feed off, this wish for death. To disappear from this all. To wake up from this nightmare I now call _reality_. If this is my new life. The princess Rin, she is my ruler. She is the one that has done all this. A pitiful child is the reason for my _pain_. At night I have to fight my temptations to suffocate her in her sleep. No matter how hard I fight it, one day I will carry out that dark deed.

I recall the day I met the princess 'Rin' by fate. On my way to the bakery a sad echoing cry caught my attention. Being a good person, I decided to check it out. Unknowing the huge mistake that was meant to be made. Behind the bakery the sun was rising over the place. A scared girl was cowering from the sun inches away from her feet. She was covering her face with gloved hands. Her hands shaking hard, her body following. The light seemed to surround her like a barrier. There was no escape from the _rash_ sun's rays.

Gently I poked her shoulder and she cried. Her eyes just widened with terror. Her pupils dilated huge alike a solar eclipse. She stared into my very existence for what seemed like forever. We were lost in each others eyes, till I shook my head. The kid shielded her eyes from the sun closing in on the bit of shade she had left.

"Are you alright?" Was all I got to say before she screamed again. Only louder this time. The sun touched the tip of her boot and was crying badly. Her mouth opened a bit and I spotted those dangers hanging in her mouth. Fangs, she was a '_Drac_' one of those beast that kills children. She was a child herself crying helplessly as the sun closed in on her. Instead of ignoring her dire need of help I assisted her. Using my coat I sheltered her from the rays.

Carrying her out of the sun was the easy part of this all. When we reached a nice dark place I set her down. She looked up at me with a little tear stained face. It was really cute how adorable and angelic she appeared. How I did not know she was a devil in disguise. Already plotting on me, to destroy everything.

"Thank You..." She sobbed. Using the sleeve of her dress she dried her eyes. "I-It was so...s-scary..."

"No need to thank me." I was about to leave till she stopped me.

"May _I_ at least know the name of my savior?" She pushed. With out even thinking I told her my name making my fatal mistake.

"My name's Len."

Her blonde hair got tainted darker the more she stepped into the shadows. "Thank you, Len."

* * *

From that day things were changed altered to fit my worst nightmare. Not even two days later Gumi dies and I vanish from the human world. Now I should start from the beginning. How Gumi died and I was tortured in the city square. It was a normal day like any other. Aside from the fact Gumi and I were being followed. At first there was nothing to think about the situation. Until the royal blood princess showed herself. It was nearing supper time, by the time she appeared. It had been cloudy all day. No sun, just cloudy; with no light or heat. Cold...as Death.

We passed the tailor's shop and heard a voice from behind us. "Seize her!"

The blonde girl stood upon the pavement grinning idly. Her henchmen were accompanying her. They did as commanded closing in around us. Gumi was not a bit of scared or nervous. She thought it was all a harmless joke or simple misunderstanding.

"You think you can steal other people's treasure?!" Rin hissed. She grabbed Gumi's arm and rattled it violently. She cringed at the girl's actions right away. I tried butting in and was forced on my knees. Ropes binding my wrists together. They tied me up as I thrashed about, giving a good fight. They kept me still, knocking me to the ground. My cheek pressed roughly to the cobblestone streets. The princess noticed how rough they were handling me and shrieked.

"No! Don't mess his face up! Be careful!" She placed a caring gloved hand on my cheek. All I could do was grit my teeth, glare up at her.

"Not too careful." She teased. Giving my cheek a playful pinch before walking away. Gumi stood her ground with the princess. She was as brave as always. No one would mess with her.

"Let him go!" Gumi attacked. She tried to break the man's grasp, but failed. Rin took out a riding crop and smacked it against her hand harshly.

"Silence you wench!" Rin spat aggressively. Her boots grind every single step she takes towards Gumi. Gumi forced her head up despite all. In my mind I was screaming for freedom. If these restrains were gone, I would already be saving the day. The restrains remained in there tight knots keeping me contained. Then the sound of that whip sounded in my ears. Someone had been hit. That girl actually struck Gumi across the face giving her quite a red mark. Blood showed up thought that fresh injury.

The henchmen were quivering that scent was driving them mad. How they had the itch to sink their fangs into her. Rin saw my horrified expression and laughed.

"You so cute!" She giggled. Gumi crawled trying to get back up, yet she ended up falling down again with the next hit. Rin swatted her again with the riding crop.

"Stop it!" I yelled across the square. She blew me off again, slapping that whip thing repeatedly. This time Rin aimed for her nose. Gumi had _blood_ slowly streaming out her nose. Her hand instinctually went to the hurt area. Rin noticed this and hit her again, but Gumi grabbed the riding crop. No matter how hard the princess pulled Gumi didn't budge. The blood running down her face didn't phase her.

"Let go! You bitch!" Rin scolded. Using her boot she kicked her hand causing another scream to erupt.

"What is this a-all f-for?!" Gumi interrogated. She held her limp hand in her lap.

"This is YOUR execution day." She clarified with Gumi. Once that reached Gumi's ears she stared in my direction. For only a second I saw her real feelings at the moment. She was scared for she knew well that. Today she was going to _die_. We would never be together. Forever in her eyes we will be just '_friends_.' All because I am a coward she will die thinking, knowing me just as a friend. A trusted friend that loved her deeply. Since I never told her how I felt, she dies never returning my feelings.

"Gumi!" I hollered picking my head up. Rin pulled out a tiny dagger and held it to Gumi's wrist firmly.

"Silence!" Rin yelled back. "Do you want me to cut this whore!"

Gumi swallowed hard. Her eyes closing slowly as Rin dug the dagger into her palm. More blood shed, and another awful cry. The princess _twisted_ the blade watching Gumi cry louder. Tears unable to be hidden falling to the ground.

"Stop it! P-Please STOP!" My voice broke. My pitch going up just squeaking. "Leave her alone!"

"Guards. Rough him up a bit." She commanded. "Just not his face."

After a few punches to the gut and kicks I was coughing up blood. Those men were wearing some very well made boots. Gumi watched them beat me with teary eyes.

"LEN!" She cried my name. "A-Are y-you a-alright?"

"I-I'm fine..." I coughed a bit before answering.

"No more chitchat!" Rin demanded silence. She held that dagger to Gumi's tender throat. That dagger slid back and forth testing the skin.

"You want me to kill her Len?" She questioned. I shook my head fighting back tears. "Really...now?"

"Tell me you love me." She played with Gumi pressing the blade in more. She was testing me, and I was failing. My teeth grinding each time that blade tasted her skin.

"...I love you..." I forced myself to say through gritted teeth.

"Then you don't love her?" Rin asked shyly. "Answer ME NOW!"

"...No...I don't love her..." I said finally. She smiled sweetly, her eyes shining.

"Then that means there's no need to have her around anymore." She accented. Gumi looked at me with her emerald eyes frozen.

"LEN!" She screamed for me one last time. That dagger got pressed all the way in slashing her throat. Her windpipe exposed with tissues and _bone_.

"All done now." Rin commented giving the dagger a lick. Gumi collapsed to the ground bleeding out heavily. She gargled her blood as she continued bleeding rapidly. I watched in horror as she choked on her own blood. My voice was gone. My tears were no longer stopped. They poured out my eyes with out choice.

"Dispose of her. Use the burner thingy please." She waved her hand. They followed as she commanded. Dragging her bloody corpse into that oven looking thing. The fire eating away her body and face. My screams helped no one, not even me.

"Somebody shut him up!" She ordered. Everyone was busy getting rid of Gumi they forgot about my screaming. Rin decide to shut me up herself. Shoving an orange in my mouth. My teeth biting into it like a _mouthguard_. The oven spat out her ashes at the top. Her very existence disappeared in the gust of wind setting in.

Rin stared at me with that child like look. She was far from wholesome, she was a monster. This was the beginning of my hell as it seemed. Later I would find that she was just as hurt as me at the moment. After her sisters had left the residence she snapped at everyone and everything in her sight. She even blew up on me a couple times. That is where I last left off. Even now at the moment she snaps at me. Her mother meant a lot to her. Apparently it was her birth mother. She loved her mother more than anything in the world. Probably not as much as she loves me, but just about.

Every child loves their mother and father no matter what. My father and mother let me go out in the world on my own at the ripe age of _thirteen_. I have always been a worker, living on a _plantation_. The farmers would be fair enough, provide a place and meal. Good enough for a boy my age. It didn't seem to matter until Gumi came into my life. She would hang out with me every few weeks or so when she'd see me around.

Enough of me, there is something wrong with the princess at the moment. She is gradually every day growing insane. Just the other day she was eating raw steak like a dog in the room. She knows that's my job to be her meal yet she devours the bloody steak. Wouldn't blame her it probably taste better. I have tasted myself before, it is gross. Do not know how she feast off me. Speak of the devil she has another steak. It looks like a T-bone then again is it Prime rib?

"Another steak...Princess?" I asked sounding sane.

"Go kill yourself." She answered me _sickly_. "I am not in the mood."

"Not even in the mood for a bite?" I bribed her tugging at my collar. She stared at me with hungry eyes until she caught herself.

"Save IT!" She turned away from me. She plopped down on the floor and ate the raw steak. Her teeth digging into the meat, now bleeding. I saw it, her eyes were not red. That meat was not cutting it with her. She sniffled a bit before taking another bite letting the blood spurt. A single tear hit the wood. Rin finally grabbed the slab of beef and chucked it at the wall. More tears were falling to the planks of wood beneath her.

"Something wrong?" I questioned staring at the meat. It slid down the wall before falling to the floor.

"Nothing is wrong." She replied in a real quiet voice.

"Sure about that? That _meat_ would beg to differ." I pushed pointing at the wall painted with blood splatter.

"NOTHING IS WRONG! Just GO AWAY!" She screamed at me. Only this time she used her telekinesis to break the mirror with a paperweight.

"Talk to me when your ready." I explained walking to the door. This time she didn't lock me in with her. I was able to go to my own room finally. It was located in the servant quarters downstairs. Lucky me the last door on the left happens to be mine. It was plain looking an ordinary but I didn't complain. My room was huge compared to what I had at the farmer's plantation. There was a bed _comfy_ to sit on. There was a bath with plenty of soap.

Soap was something a never used at the farm. I was too poor to afford it. There was hot water and space. The only odd thing that was a must in my room. My coffin. Hate the damn thing but it keeps me cozy at night. No light gets in, it has space in case if I roll around. Perfect but weird. Normal people don't sleep in coffins. That's when I remembered. You are not human anymore. You are a _monster_, because of that evil little beast girl. She turned you into one of those things.

I prepared myself for sleep in that coffin thing. Morning was almost upon me. No longer am I a morning person either. Vampires sleep during the day. We are always up at night. It was five o'clock in the morning, the sun wasn't out just yet. Everyone is sleeping by seven. Not a soul is awake. Then again, we are all technically _dead_.

My protective curtains were closed, keeping out any rays of light. The room was pitch black, but I could see perfectly. My coffin was open enough to let me enter. Just before I did, a knock caught my attention. Who on earth would be bothering me at this time of morning. It was almost _six_. My body was looking forward to this nice deep, concentrated sleep. Lazily walking over to the door, I answered it.

"Yes?" I answered with my voice sounding tired.

"Len. I. Need. _Help_." A familiar voice asked me of _help_.

* * *

**-End Chapter-**

**/ ( ^ w ^ ) / Review Please!**

**A/N**

**Hopefully you did not hate this. I hope you liked it. Somewhat. Do not kill me...I know it was bad! Aside from that. I have decided to finish this. I was just going to delete it. But a little C-bird told me to bring it back! More like demanded... Whatever's~**

**It's back...I guess... Little cliffhanger here, someone has something to say.**

**Well this is on my update list...**

**Thanks for Reading this**

**[ SourPatchKid03 ]**


	3. In need of a little Assistance

**A fallen blessing**

**New chapter of A fallen blessing. It's been a long time since I've updated, so please do not be angry at me. Hopefully this new chapter should be good. I hope you enjoy it. There will be blood just so you are aware. No murder, just maid abuse. Her maid, feel bad for her. I kinda did. Wait till you find out who her maid is. It is quite a little shock. Thank you for all your support it is appreciated!**

**{Disclaimer}**

**( I do not own Vocaloid or the vampire idea, characters, music and etc. )**

**I get tired of using all caps like an idiot.**

**Story:**

**A Fallen Story**

**Chapter 3**

**"In need of a little assistance"**

* * *

**In the previous chapter:**

**Len POV:**

I prepared myself for sleep in that coffin thing. Morning was almost upon me. No longer am I a morning person either. Vampires sleep during the day. We are always up at night. It was five o'clock in the morning, the sun wasn't out just yet. Everyone is sleeping by seven. Not a soul is awake. Then again, we are all technically dead.

My protective curtains were closed, keeping out any rays of light. The room was pitch black, but I could see perfectly. My coffin was open enough to let me enter. Just before I did, a knock caught my attention. Who on earth would be bothering me at this time of morning. It was almost six. My body was looking forward to this nice deep, concentrated sleep. Lazily walking over to the door, I answered it.

"Yes?" I answered with my voice sounding tired.

"_Len. I. Need. Help._" A familiar voice asked me of help.

**Cliffhanger ending...**

* * *

**Continued:**

**Len POV:**

The knock was weak as the voice was. That very familiar voice belonged to the loyal Maid for the milady. She was a woman of green. Or teal more like it. The lady is always one to handle all situations. Including mine. Which reminds me of the main question. What is she doing knocking at my door at this hour? Certainly the matter cannot be too much. Still, no matter what it is my job to be of assistance to the princess. The queen would kill if anything were to happen to milady. That's right, she can't anymore. She's dead after all... This might be what is on the young princess's mind.

"Yes, what is it?" I inquired first. The bold teal girl was not herself. Her liveliness had been ripped from her soul. The smell of blood was strong on her. She was about to cry in front of me. The boastful, confident Miku looked shattered.

"M-Miku? What's happened?" I switched tones once seeing her condition. Over the top of her head there was blood beginning to show through her hairs roots. She was holding her hand to her head stuttering slightly.

"It's your highness, R-Rin! You must go q-quickly!"

With just that being said, I ran off like a race horse. If she dies then I do. Somehow we relate to the domino effect. That doesn't change the fact that she ruined my life. With nothing else going through my mind the task at hand was helping out milady.

"Young master Len!" The teal maiden called in a loud whisper behind me. "B-be careful. Your highness is not herself!"

"Don't worry," I reassured. "Things will be _fixed_."

I pushed the door open slowly, cautiously browsing the sight before me. The floor was covered with feathers. The pillows were shredded to hell. A wad of teal hair that had belonged to the maid was on the ground. The young princess was nowhere in the room to be found. It began to frighten me myself. Had Rin finally snapped? Was she really suffering with the loss of her mother? None of these questions were given answers. All that is left is for me to put two and two together.

"Lady R-Rin? Are you here?" The sobbing maid cried desperately. "P-please won't you come hither?" Miku pathetically crawled to the center of the room begging her. Rin was absolutely nowhere in this place. She was mostly likely disguised as the air about now. The silence was never ending as it seems. Until she was finally heard from. Milady was actually in the room amongst us.

"Get out of here you wretched witch! Before you lose more of your wig!" The hidden princess's temper had risen.

"What did Madam do to make you this way?" I defended the shivering teal girl this time. There was only the princess's voice not her in person. Such high disrespect it is to not confront people face to face.

"Lady! I was dressing you in your night attire!" She bowed her forehead into the ground begging her for forgiveness. Must've hurt bad enough, pulling her hair out. Must've damaged her good.

"Madam, I shall take care of things here." I persuaded the miss to leave immediately. "Good morrow to you Miss." A hand gave her the sign to leave. Behind me, I locked the door making sure of no escape. Things were going to change. It was time to talk some sense into this ballistic child. She would not be forgiven for hurting the loyal maid. For treating me like a prisoner for once. Unacceptable.

"Rin, there's no time for your defiant behavior," I verbalized. "Come out at once!"

"Kill me first!" She squalled. Right now she is the one being wretched. Not only defiant, but completely disobedient.

"Come out then!" I yelled at her this time. "Let us settle this, once and for all!"

"No! Just go away!" Her voice began to sound choked up. "Let me alone!"

"Coward! Come out!" She was starting to make grind my teeth. "If I find you I am eligible to give you a powerful blow!" Her crying was not that distant. If I closed my eyes and listened. Her very location could be located. Her closet would be a smart choice to pick. Then again under her bed is a smart place to hide as well. She is so small it would be easy to fit anywhere. Perhaps a suitcase too if she tried. No one was there to help me find her. Made me feel like a fool for sending lady Miku away. Her help would have come in handy. In a way it was generous of me to do that for her.

After all she did have a generous amount of hair ripped from her skull. Poor docile thing. Would this incident be the first time the princess snaps? I've only known this household for so long. Nothing out of the ordinary happens without my knowing. There was a creak in the floor. There was no telling whether it was me or her. It surprisingly brought my attention to the bed. The frame rattled. She sold herself out with that. That steak she was playing with earlier was left dried up in the corner. What a waste. That could've been one of the servant's brunch.

No more of this cats game. About time to teach her a lesson for being a tyrant. "_Mitsuketa_!"

"No!" She screeched when I got hold of an ankle.

"Come out then." I calmed myself first before speaking. "I promise I will leave afterword."

"No. No! No!" She continued yelling at me the same way she did at her maid. That was enough out of her. With a flick of my wrist I actually hit her for once. This would probably be the first time I've ever hit a girl. Gumi didn't piss me off like her. Rin stopped everything, it must've worked. Slaps truly do work. When you smack someone out of it. You do it so!

"Come to your senses milady!" I informed gracefully. She seemed more lost than ever. Never have I seen her this way since we first met. Should've just let the sunlight eat her.

"I don't know," she suddenly said slowly. "Anymore..."

"I have going left." She hid her face in her hair in shame. "God forsaking nothing..."

"You have me..." I interfered her words. Acting on instinct not on thought. Such a common oaf. Not thinking thoroughly can get you killed. Had to think. Think Len, she is only a little, impish girl. She shan't think any of this.

"I'm s-sorry..."

Those words were the cut off. Nothing was to be expected. Her, attacking me like a ravenous animal. My neck would be hers for the taking. That same reoccurring light headed feeling would return. My stomach would be turning the next moment. Then lastly, I would pass out due to blood loss. A warm tongue being pressed against my cheek. Moving around in circles now repeatedly. If this is what it feels like to be eaten? It sure as hell is grotty. Seeing my blood pour out my body like a fountain. Not healthy...

"Len! Please wake up!" There was a miniature voice screaming in a daunted way. "Len!"

_A pair of hands hold my face frantically. The hands are smeared in lavish red. Everything's in a blur as of now. Whereabouts lost. The voice continues calling my name. She takes my hand and holds it up to me. There is semi lighting seeping in the room through a crack. Like that can hurt anyone. I'm only human... That's correct. She turned me. It'll be our end if we don't act quick. Too bad. I'm too tired, too weak to act now. The violent violet rays may vanquish my being now for all I care._

It had to be hours before my eyes finally allowed me to awaken. How I entered this world of darkness? There is no answer for me. But what is this? Unmatched breathing that doesn't belong to me. A stranger sleeping within my person zone. How unrefined of this being. To be slumbering in someone else's ebony world. Out of curiosity I felt the hair face of the person. To should give some sort of idea. The face is small, chin not defining. Signs of an adolescent person. The body. The waist is way too small for a normal woman. This person has to clearly be a slave or former prisoner. The ribs are oddly felt through the thin clothing. Hips, there is nothing but bone. I'm not even sure if it is a skeleton or human.

Only when my finger touched a tooth, and smelt the blood I knew. That scent of my blood. Who would've thought that the princess would be starving. More like deprived of all necessities to grow. The princess! Why would this little creature be curled up in my darkness?

"Ne. Ne. Ehh. Ri. Milady..." I paused over thinking her name. What to call her properly. _Ojōsama_ would be too too formal, but not for her. It is what I casually call her. Aside from princess and such.

"_Ojōsama_," I tried to get her to answer by giving her a quick shake. There was no way of telling whether she was awake or still out of it. With a shake with more force, she made a noise. It was a good sign.

"W-wha?" She groaned attempting to turn over. Something stopped her from moving. Sounded like wood when moved around from place to place. Positive that this space is cramped, sealed somehow. Does air even get in here? Do I need air?

"You're taking up to much room in my coffin..." She whispered to me unvoiced. "This won't be the last time we share though..."

"Yes it will." I uttered under my breath. Dainty palms pressed to my sides. Most uncomfortable. "How long have we been here?"

"Since the sun showed up..." More and more mumbles. What will I hear next? "B-Blazing sun..."

"Should've just let you burn..." I mumbled while she began dozing off again.

"_Momma_..."

This is certainly infelicitous. Her entire self is pressed upon me, like an iron to a wrinkled piece of clothing. Len, do not forget she is a child. You are more wiser to know better than to try anything. Mind your own and the most important rule. Keep yourself isolated. Respect the personal space of another person. This time around. It wasn't me breaking the rule. She attacked her maid _savagely_ and drained me of my needed blood. I tried to help, not do anything bad.

Now she is whimpering for her lost mother in her sleep. How odd. The queen was leaving across the country by the time I became a slave. She left and left the young princess sad for a while. Since I was there around Rin, she showed no signs of anxiety. No emotion of missing her mother. Just pure joy of having me grace her presence. Didn't think there was that much grace in me. How many lives have been graced by me?

"Len..." She says my name surprisingly. It knocked me out of my thoughts.

"Uh, yes. Milady..." I answered her call fretting over this response.

"Kiss kiss..." She smiled squeezing me tighter. My eyes might not have seen her expression quite well, but I knew to expect the worse. Being on alert the main thing to protect was my face. The throbbing neck would be my main weak spot. Can't help it, her teeth hurt more for being curved in. It's more difficult to pull away. The fangs won't slip out if they like the taste. What an unhelpful characteristic.

"Go back to sleep please. Young good highness." I chided though my fingers. "It's day." Day is not a _pleasant_ thing. We only roam around during mid noon to the morrow. At least over half the day. If she knows better she'd listen to my specific request. But knowing her, she won't let me be.

"Why are you covering your face?" She felt my hands shielding my face protectively. "Please remove your hands."

"I will do no such act of the sort..." I defended myself still. She might order me to do things, but it doesn't mean I'd actually do them. There is only so much. There are tons of boundaries that I shan't cross. Inappropriate orders are not permitted.

"Never shall I."

"I am beginning to question your loyalty." She stated.

"What?!" I whispered loudly and unexpectedly. The princess had accessed my weak spot. Not biting this time, but nibbling. It was a simple threat. A chance to follow her orders or else. There is hardly any blood left. If she does bite me again, I would possibly not make it. My blood is vital. It keeps me preserved and stable. Without it I'm weak and vulnerable like her. Who is the male here? Her or me? Of course me! The tables should be turned about now!

"You want me that badly?"

"More than anything..." She blew icy air into my healing neck giving me chills. More than anything she says... I'll give her something that'll make her regret wanting me. A sort of payback for my pain today. This should not kill her, but shake her up a bit. I have control... I have control...

"Fine..." I bit my lip due to frustration drawing some blood. These damn fangs are impossible to put away right now. It's almost as if they know what I'm prepared to do. She pressed my bruised neck before I reacted. Grabbing her shoulders roughly, pinning her against me. Raising her chin up. Forcing her to hold still. Hearing her cry when my fangs finally get pushed in. This is what she wanted more than anything. Once my fangs tasted the blood it was awe-inspiring. Very challenging to stop now. Felt right with warm splashes of the sweet red liquid hitting my tongue. So exhilarating.

We both were quivering strangely. She tugged at my hair weakly. More light cries that gave me butterflies. Felt as though it was more than a bite. Had to tear myself away from her neck with shear force. Not only painful for her but for me as well. Such a small space for us two to both be in. My senses had become more sharper. My body was not as heavy as lead. It was more like a feather. This feeling was something never felt before. Was her blood truly that pure?

Not only was the blood healthy and _wholesome_, but _addicting_. Had to refrain myself from taking anymore in her condition. The princess had uneven breathing and a trembling body. It gave me a tremendous buildup of guilt. To think that I had been happy to attack her neck. Had it been the first time someone ever bit her? Probably not. After all she is a princess.

"Princess," I tried to pick her head up in the small space available. "Are you al-right?" Her lips twitched slightly before an eye opened. Only one of her eyes opened up a bit. The other one was drowned with tears. I never cry when she bites and sucks the life out of me.

"T-that hurt..." She sniffled pathetically in front of me. She rarely cries or shows any emotion of sadness. This was a shock, but it relieved me. She was alright. Not dead or so she had me think.

"Thank all you're saved." I praised her gently. "I'm sorry..."

"You hurt me, and all I wanted was a kiss..." She pouted. Not this time would she get what she wants. She should be glad that I even bit her.

"Why did you cry?" I questioned while letting her get comfortable. "Haven't you been bitten before?"

"No, never..." She informed. "I'm a princess. No one has at me Or my neck. No one... But you apparently..."

"I what?"

"The first time I get bitten," She said all of a sudden. "And it had to be by my simple servant."

"This servant is not only a servant but your man." I kidded as she was falling asleep on my shoulder.

"That so..." She trailed off. By now the princess was in dream land.

The thought never occurred. What will happen if those fang marks are seen by her other servants? Gumi give me strength to pull a cover up. They'd kill to find that the princess had been drained by a mere servant. No one has at her. Not even the wealthy vampire dukes. No matter how hard they try. She gets timid and backs off. Some things I notice while being her guard, servant and blood bank. Miss Miku dresses her too. How will that be arranged? I can do no such thing...

What do I do? What do I do? God, what did I do?

* * *

**-End Chapter-**

**/ ( ^ w ^ ) / "Review Please~!"**

**For the sake of bananas!**

**A/N**

Thank those of you who continue to read! Next chapter, we will find out about the crazy episode coming up. It has to do with Len dressing Rin blindfolded. We'll see how that turns out. When Miku finds them shacked up in the same coffin. Will she notice the blood and bites? Stick around please! Does Miku slightly begin to like Len by him helping her out? Will this statement in this preview have anything to prove?

* * *

**Preview time:**

**Len POV:**

A hand stopped me in my place as I was going to my room. A woman like one with long, thin fingers. Nails a dazzling sea-foam green. The woman of green. Who else could it be.

"Yes?"

"Young M-Master Len, a word," she tugged on me. "If you p-please..."

"Yes, good lady?" I said dutifully. "Is something ever the matter?"

"W-why n-no..." She fiddled with her fingers unable to make a clear speech. "I, umm. Just...wanted. T-to..."

"I hear you completely young miss." I say this time around.

"W-would y-you please," she stalled. "Accompany me out into town today?!" Her cheeks were a raspberry red now. Was she sick? Or probably blushing for no apparent reason? My answer must be sure.

"Lady Miku, I'm afraid it's an honor that I may not have." I refused her in a kind formal manner. "I am needed here today for the gathering."

"I-I see..." She remissly replied. "I a-also want to t-thank you for your help today..." She kept her head down in obvious sorrow.

"No problem. It 'twas nothing." I pretended to know nothing. "Also maybe another day we can go together to town..." Once that had been said. The green lady perked up. She picked her head up wearing a sincere smile...

**End of preview:**

* * *

**Hopefully you continue to support my writing!**

**Thank you! And good morning!**

**[ SPK03 ]**


End file.
